Chaos of the Heart
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: A demon attacks the Charmed Ones in the hopes of killing Paige, will he succeed or will he be vanquished like the thousands before him? Lyrics: How Can I Help You To Say Goodbye by Patty Loveless. [Oneshot]


Chaos of the Heart

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**AN: Just something I thought up. Wyatt and Chris are teenagers. Paige has kids, but Phoebe doesn't. Be sure to review if you like it.**

Lyrics: "How Can I Help You to Say Goodbye" by Patty Loveless

**Two years after Forever Charmed **

Paige's Point of View

**Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away**

CRASH!! The demon flew into the window in the attic. Piper stood again from being thrown across the room by the force of a fire ball. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder which was red and bleeding.

**I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay**

"Should we call Phoebe?" I asked as I ran over to her, dodging a few fireballs on the way.

"No, this is just a low-level demon; there's no reason to disturb her or Coop. We can do this by ourselves. Besides, she's probably at work already." Piper said as he pulled out a long, glowing, metal athame.

**Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same **

I tried to tele-orb it into my hand, but it didn't work. My powers had increased greatly over the years and now it was getting to the point to where I could orb objects to me just by thinking them. He advanced on me, but Piper got right in front of me.

**And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**

"Oh no you don't, I've already lost one sister to you filthy-excuse for demons; I will not, I repeat I WILL NOT lose another!!" My eldest sister shouted as he approached closer and grinned menacingly.

**Come, let me hold you and I will try**

"Out of the way witch; you're not the one I came for!" He said as he grabbed Piper's wrist and flung her across the room; she hit the wall with a sickening _thud _and was unconscious.

**How can I help you to say goodbye?**

"Now as for you half witch," I got a really sick feeling as he spoke and I wasn't sure why. "The Power of Three exists no longer." I knew what he was going to do; I just didn't know where. He plunged the cold metal into my stomach, so deep that I thought it was going to come out of my back, before I had time to think. I couldn't yell...couldn't scream as he slid it out of leaving a gaping hole and stepped backwards as I fell to the floor.

**I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase **

"PAIGE!!" Piper screamed, conscious again, as she quickly got her act together and blew him up. She then ran over to me. With a little difficulty because of her injured shoulder, Piper dropped to the floor and pulled me close. "Paige, you're going to be alright...I'll call Leo...and..." words seemed to fail her. She didn't even believe anything she said and her tears started to fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

**I held a picture of our wedding day **

"Saying things you know aren't true again, Piper?" I asked softly. "That's a bad habit." I said as blood poured from my stomach onto the wood floor in the old house that had been in our family for centuries. My older sister didn't seem to care that the crimson color was staining her clothes. She knew, as well as I did, exactly what was happening. "M—maybe we should call Phoebe now." I managed to say with a little difficulty, blood coming out of my mouth as I said my sister's name.

"Wyatt!!" Piper yelled and he orbed in.

**His hands were trembling, we both were crying**

"Mom wh—Aunt Paige, what happened? Here let me he—" he started as I placed by hand over the last war wound of my witch career.

"It won't do any good, Wyatt. Th—the athame was blessed." His mother told him, tears cascading down her face in rivers. "I—I need you to get your Aunt Phoebe and Chris, okay?" Piper told him, barely able to speak without breaking down.

**He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away**

"It probably won't help, but can I try, Aunt Paige?" My eldest nephew asked; how was I supposed to tell him no? I removed my hand and placed it on Piper's. The golden glow emitted from his hands, but it wouldn't stick to one place, where Wyatt placed his hands. Without a word, he stood up and orbed out to get his brother and his aunt.

**I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain**

"I—I hope I get to see them again before...before..." I tried to say, but the realization of what was happening to me hit like a thunderbolt.

**Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same**

I was actually dying and there wasn't anything that anyone could do. Henry...my kids...my sisters...my nephews. I'd never see my kids grow up into the next generation of Halliwell witches. I'd never get to see it with them. Tears ran in streams from my eyes as I reached over and grabbed Piper's hand. She just sat in silence and held me to her; it was happening again and there wasn't anything she could do, but hope and pray that I had enough strength to stay alive until they got back.

**And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?**

**Magic School **

Wyatt orbed from the attic straight to outside Chris' class which he couldn't remember the name of. He did remember, though, that if Chris was ever called out of the class again he was going to be pulled out of the class...permanently. _'Oh joy,'_ Wyatt thought sarcastically, _'this'll be fun.'_ Wyatt thought as he opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Chris looked toward the door as it opened to see his older brother.

**It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**

"Yes, Wyatt? What do you need?" the teacher asked.

"I need Chris; it's important." Wyatt said as he walked in.

**Come, let me hold you and I will try**

"I'm sorry, but he can't come right now; he's taking a test." The instructor said to Wyatt walking over to him. Since the teacher wouldn't budge, Wyatt resorted to the telepathic link the two shared. He looked straight at him.

_'Aunt Paige is in trouble; we need to get Aunt Phoebe and get back now.' _

_'What happened?' _

_'Demon had a blessed athame.' _

**How can I help you to say goodbye?**

The teacher hadn't noticed Chris walk up behind him.

"Let's go, Wyatt. Time is of the essence."

"Chris, if you walk out that door I—"

**Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom**

"I don't care; kick me out of your stupid class; it's boring anyway. Family's more important anyhow." With that last sentence they both orbed out, wondering how to break the news to their Empathic aunt, if she didn't already know.

**The Bay Mirror **

Wyatt orbed in behind his aunt's office door, bulled the blinds closed, and shut it. Chris orbed in right next to Phoebe. Phoebe set down the letter she was reading and looked at Chris as Wyatt sat in the chair on the other side of her desk. _'No, Wyatt never cries...it makes him look weak. Something's really wrong.'_ She thought as Chris took her hand.

**She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand**

"Aunt Phoebe," Chris started softly, "there was a demon attack. Mom and Aunt Paige tried to stop it, but Aunt Paige... Aunt Paige..." he couldn't find the words.

His aunt's eyes were wide with horror, for a second, then she was crying but no sound came out of her mouth. Chris did the only thing he could think of, he repositioned her chair so it was facing him and hugged the grieving witch. He heard her soft cries of how this couldn't be happening...how this had to be a mistake. All he knew was that they had to get back now so that they could say... he looked at Wyatt.

**She said, I have to go now, my time here is over**

"Aunt Phoebe, she was hurt by a blessed athame; we need to leave now." Wyatt finished as he stood. Phoebe was still in a non-responsive state, but she wrapped her arms around Chris tighter unprepared for what she might see.

**Attic of the Halliwell Manor **

Piper tried to stay strong for me, but even I knew that wasn't possible. When her older sister Prue had died, she kept her pain, anger and sorrow inside which caused her to become a legendary Fury and I didn't want that.

**And with her final word, she tried to help me understand**

With each breath I took, I could feel my heart getting slower, my breathing coming in rasps. The pain in my stomach was almost unbearable and I wanted to close my eyes and rest, but I didn't want to scare my older sister and I was terrified that if I even closed my eyes for a split second, I'd never be able to wake up.

**Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain**

"Piper..." I whispered, it seemed even speaking intensified the already unbearable pain, but I couldn't show it. She tried to make it look like everything was going to be alright even when she knew it was physically impossible.

"What is it, Paige? What do you need?" Piper asked trying to keep her voice in check. The typical transportation sound in the manor caused her to look up. Wyatt walked over to them and took his mother's free hand, but he released it as Chris and his Aunt Phoebe orbed in.

**Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same**

Phoebe let go of her youngest nephew and began to walk over to her sisters when she suddenly dropped to the floor clutching her stomach in the exact place where her baby sister was injured.

All three of the sisters' tears increased tenfold. Phoebe stood up, walked two more steps and fell again. Chris ran to help her.

"What's wrong with Aunt Phoebe, Mom?" Wyatt asked; he wanted an answer even though he knew it just to break the near silence

**And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?**

"Phoebe's empathic; she can feel Paige's pain, sorrows and fears. I can feel them too, but not nearly as much." Piper told him.

This seemed almost like a reverse occurrence of when Prue had died. Piper had been up here trying to use spells and potions to bring her back when Phoebe had found her and calmed her again...and now it seemed Phoebe needed that comfort more than she did.

**It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**

"Aunt Phoebe, maybe I should take you aw—"

"No Chris, if Paige is really that close to—to that happening; I won't leave her. Please help me over to her." Phoebe pleaded, Chris understood, but he understood better when she added, "If that were Wyatt, would you leave him?" Shaking his head, Chris put his arms around her and orbed them right next to his mother and aunt.

"Piper...Phoebe..." the youngest Charmed One whispered; they leaned to her so that they could hear her. "Help Henry out okay? He's going to need it." I said as I coughed blood onto my oldest sister's shirt. Phoebe looked like she was going to die like I was...wait what would happen to her? "Phoebe, I'm sorry that you're going through this too." I told her as she dropped down and rested her head on my chest for a moment.

"I know...Paige...please don't leave...I need you, we need you...Henry, your kids...Paige they'll never understand. They'll only know you're gone." Phoebe said as she pulled me into her lap for a while. "But we'll help them. We won't let anyone forget you." She said as hot salty tears fell from her eyes onto my chest. I brought my hand up to her face and tried to wipe her tears away, but they only increased. My hand that still held Piper's had a tight grip.

**It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry**

"Can you decrease the pain?" I asked barely able to be heard. They nodded as Phoebe grabbed my hand.

To ease our sister into the next life

We call the powers of the children in all our lives

Young, old, sisters, and brothers

We call to ease the pain of their charmed mother

I opened my eyes and the pain was gone.

"I'm not dead yet; how do you feel Phoebe, power wise?" I asked.

"I can't feel your pain anymore; it worked. Our pain is only beginning though, all of us know that." Phoebe told me.

I saw white lights form into our mother and she walked over. My tears increased; I didn't want to leave everyone now. Henry...the kids...my sisters and nephews...yet I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore. I tried to sit up and Piper and Phoebe hugged me with tears running down their cheeks. Wyatt and Chris were next and my sisters held me upright.

"Henry...I'm sorry; I can't make this right. I love you." I said as I hugged my sisters one last time.

"We love you too; don't forget us." Piper told me as they helped me up and over to Mom.

**How can I help you to say goodbye?**

"Ready?" she asked. I looked back at them after taking her hand. Piper held Phoebe upright as Wyatt and Chris came to their sides.

"No, but I never will be." I said as I turned to face them.

"Now you know how I felt when I left all of you. It isn't fair, I know that, but never lose hope. Come with me." Mom said as I turned and we disappeared in white lights.

"Paige, Paige no!!!" Both of the remaining Charmed Ones cried and they sank to the floor.

_'What does that mean?' _Chris telepathically asked Wyatt.

_'Maybe there's a way to change it, but let's not say anything now; that might not be what she meant.' _Wyatt told him and he nodded.

**How can I help you to say goodbye? **

Chris put his arms around his Aunt Phoebe; Wyatt did the same for his mother. If there was a way to change it, they needed their cousins, first and foremost, but they'd figure that out later. For now, they just sat and consoled their mother and aunt though one of the toughest times of their lives.

The End??

**A/N: If I do a sequel, it'll focus mainly on the charmed kids and not so much on the adults, but you never know, I could change my mind. Please comment and I'll take any help I can get for a sequel. The sequel probably will have chapters. Please Read and Review.**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
